


Liberating Saints

by EtherealEssence



Series: The Inevitable [8]
Category: Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: F/M, Freedom, escaping abuse, gonna be mature or explicit next time!, mary deserves happiness, pendy, they kiss!, wendy's a good daughter, whoo porn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealEssence/pseuds/EtherealEssence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing the distress that Mr. Darling caused to Wendy and her mother, peter puts him in his place. But Wendy cannot leave her mother in the state that she's in, so what do they do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liberating Saints

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. I do not own the chracters or anything, just my idea. (and writing.)

After hearing my father say those appalling things, Peter grasped my chin between two fingers pulling me to face him. Leaning in he melded our mouths together his breath hot against my lips. I gasped at this sudden move and I felt Peters tongue enter my mouth, his hands twining in my locks. I pushed back, tasting him with my tongue exploring the warm cavern of his mouth. As abruptly as the kiss had started Peter broke away and leant against me gasping for breath. Lifting up I saw a grin erupt on his face before he let go.

 

I stared at his figure, the limber frame housing the spark of mischief and adventure that was Peter. The flashes of golden flesh against the sharp greens, I felt a coiling stir within me and I felt myself clench with sudden want. Shaking myself, I focused at the situation at hand. Peter was speaking to my father in a calm quiet tone, quiet enough I could not hear but I could clearly see my fathers’ reception to Peters words. From a ruddy crimson to as stark white as snow, my father grew deathly still, not moving a muscle. The one thing he could not control was the way his lower lip trembled in fear.

 

Peter’s harsh bark of laughter shocked my father so badly he staggered away from the window to collapse on the floor. Seeing this a thought struck me. The floor. As in the ground – which I had **not** fallen to. I looked upon myself and felt the air _whoosh_ out of my lungs. My skin was flushed golden, glimmering incandescently. I hovered in the air much as I had done only a few years ago. I felt a smile creep onto my face as I began to relive my movements in flying. It was as though I had never stopped. Gliding through the air I made one last loop before descending towards my window a cautious length away. Peter, leaning against my old house grinned at me.

 

“My Wendybird has rediscovered her wings, hmm?”

 

Jubilantly I beamed at him.

 

“Yes, yes she has.”

 

We drifted towards each other and found ourselves in a familiar embrace. Wrapped in his arms I felt safe from the clutches of the cage I was in. A glance over my shoulder showed my mother stood up, only by the force of sheer will and an ironclad grip on my bed frame.

 

“Peter. Could you do something for me please?”

 

He drew away from her to look at her face. Seeing that she was looking at her house, he followed her gaze to her mother.

 

“She does not deserve to suffer either.”

 

Peter frowned, how could they help her? Voicing his thoughts he told her,

 

“You know adults are not allowed to enter Neverland, Wendy.”

 

Looking back at him, she nodded, further confusing him.

 

“Oh I know, but there is somewhere else we can take her where she will be happy and then I will never have to worry again about here. Ever.”

 

Peter thought about it. If he denied her request then Wendy would be angry with him and not wish to stay with him. He could not lose Wendy again and even if she did not want him, he had to have her, which would make his life a lot harder than it would have to be. Plus as she said there would be no need for her to remember anywhere other than Neverland and Peter.

 

Nodding his affirmation, he let go of her before flying into the house picking up Wendy’s mother and returning to Wendy. Peter was slower carrying a fully-grown woman, rather than children as he was used to. Upon reaching Wendy her mother leaned forward and held her child close to her. Releasing a muffled sob, Wendy started to stroke her mothers back.

 

“Hush mama, we are going to take you somewhere were you will be safe and loved. Okay?”

 

Peter took one of Mrs Darling’s hands, while Wendy took the other. Held between the two they flew upwards into the night.

 

“Where to Wendybird?”

 

Wendy continued to give out instructions as they zipped in the night till they reached a stately house on the edges of the town bordering the countryside. Mrs darling gasped, looking to Wendy before shaking her head.

 

“Oh no Wendy I can not stay here please- take me to… to-“

 

“No mother. He loves you and if it were not for the war you would have married him. He still loves you. A rich man in society who never got married. He only ever had one sweetheart, mama. It was you. And you love him. So divorce father and be happy, okay.”

 

Wendy leaned down and kissed her mother on her forehead, before lowering her onto the porch. Finding Peters hand they rang the bell and hid in wait. The large oak door opened and a trim man in his forties, his hair an ebony colour peppered with grey, wrapped in a dressing gown, emerged.

 

“Mary? What in the Lord? Oh my dear come here.” Taking off his dressing gown, he enveloped my mother before picking her up when it was obvious she could not move. Taking her back in the house he shut the oak door behind him.

 

“Come on Wendybird.”

 

Pulling her forward they followed the path of lights in the house till they stopped. Looking through the large window I was glad he had not shut the curtains, as we could see everything that happened. We watched as he questioned her gently before tending the bruise, which had bloomed a ripe shade of plum across her abdomen. When he hugged her as she sobbed into his chest I pulled Peter away. This man would comfort and look after my mother; as sure as I cared for Peter and longed for Neverland.

 

We looked at each other before Peter whooped into the air shooting upwards flaming like a fallen star. His vibrancy suffused itself to me and I could feel the glow erupt from my skin as well. We zoomed for lack of a better word across London, dashing past houses, whirling by Big Ben. We hurtled across the Thames before a surge of energy filled us both and like a beacon of light shone from Neverland we chased each other there. We flew towards the home I should have never left in the first place. But at least now, I would truly be able to enjoy the wonders that Neverland, that Peter could offer me.

**Author's Note:**

> Love to hear your thoughts! Comment, kudo and chit-chat with me on tumblr at http://sheisahurricane-ee.tumblr.com/.
> 
> p.s. if you see any errors please tell me so I can fix it! Thank you.


End file.
